


Characters watch the clone wars

by immaletyoufinish



Series: The watching [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Watching the Movie, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: Exactly as it soundsI need you to vote on which way i'm gonna do it. this is a democracy people.if you don't i'm just gonna do the show and not the movies.
Series: The watching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805176
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. poll

Right so. I'm doing this

You have four options.

1\. they just watch everything, the movies, the show, everything.

2\. they just watch arcs and clips.

3\. exactly the same as 1 except for an edited version.*

4\. exactly the same as 2 but its an edited version.*

Please vote guys. This has been I my heart for months

There will be an chapter per episode.

Everyone will be there. all the clones, Jedi, senators etc

*ive just added an extra character there won't be any changes to the plot really, just an extra line or two (and an arc but yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GOT 24 HOURS START COUNTING YALL.


	2. another note but I swear its the last

So general consensus is 1 or 3 so i'm go

Due to circumstances i'm just gonna do arcs but edited then over time fill out the rest of the episodes. So I can guarantee that NONE of the episodes in any shape or form are in order. (I mean except from the arcs obvs) 

Background information:

the characters who are still alive at this point in time come from just before Anakin gets shown his vision on mortis. characters who are dead are brought from one week before their death. They are brought to another realm by Dyrr Gætir* who keeps the crypts±. She brings them to a movie theatre and tells them that they will be watching the future and past. After much confusion, attempted murder and shouting they calm down and start watching.

Blah blah bla they watch the first movie blah bla they watch the second movie. 

There was Qui Gon Jinn bashing in this, because I hate the guy. And obviously Sheev.

And now, they have arrived at Star Wars: the clone wars.

Starting with the SIEGE OF MANDALORE! AND ORDER 66!!!! Because I am IMPATIANT and SERIOUSLY WANT TO WRITE THEIR REACTIONS!

From after brain invaders there will be discussions of suicide sorry about that. All will be explained in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Door keeper. A Kiffar like Quinlan Vos with psychometry.  
> ±The crypts are a place in which items are stored. Items such as clone helmets or, in the case of such clones as 99, an item that Is dear to them. Keeper uses these to keep a memory of those who have died and no grave


	3. Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUH duh DUHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had 'Hall of fame' in my head the whole time I wrote this.  
> There WILL Be spelling mistakes

Dyrr stood up and the murmuring which had been filling the room ceased. 

"Before we start with the siege of Mandalore-" At this the remaining noise grew, Satine frowned in displeasure, "we will first watch the trailer for Star Wars: The Clone Wars." Dyrr pressed a button on her controller, and the silver screen lit up.

**(lucasfilm)  
**

Obi-wan jumps in shock at mauls voice

**Maul voiceover: Soon, The galaxy will be re-made (Bo-Katan looking over Mandalore, Mace Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi stand as the droids around them spark and collapse, Then that bit slightly before when they are surrounded) The jedi, and Republic (Clones walk out into sunset when bad batch arrive, Mauls eyes open dramatically at the musical Duh!) Will die.**

Everyone, well except the evil dudes obviously, gasps in horror, "What do they mean 'the jedi will die'?" a youngling asks with wide eyes. 

**(a ship flies over misty mountains)**

**Mace Windu:**

The aforementioned person frowns at his voice.

**(Multiple Jedi and clones around a briefing table) I sense a plot (Windus face) to destroy the jedi**

More gasps of horror, "how can they destroy the jedi"

The man known sometimes as Sidious smiles, it was all coming together.

**(a classic obi Wan Kenobi beard stroke, Maul Torturing Jesse!!! briefly, Jesse twisting his head away from Mauls hand.)**

Captain Rex and several other clones snarl at being one of there own hurt. "Let Jesse go maul" Rex hisses. Jesse had paled at the sight of himself.

**Yoda: (VoiceOver. Mauls frowning as he yknow, TORTURES JESSE!) Great (yoda hologram) care, we must take.**

**Trace Martez: (Ahsoka flying on bike over corascant) Why would anyone (Trace talking to Ahsoka) walk away from being a jedi.**

Anakin turns to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka?" he says in disbelief. The girl stares at the screen in horror. The Martez sisters look at each other.

**Ahsoka: (Ahsoka, visibly shaking as she walks away from being a jedi, Anakin watching her leave) We were trained to be (Bo-Katan speaking to ahsoka with a smile**

Satine jumps up at the sight of her sister.

 **) Keepers (handshake) of the peace (Ahsoka, looking determined,** **Clone gunship flies towards Republic ship, Ahsoka talking to rex) not soldiers.**

The jedi frowned, she was right, all they seemed to do was fight.

**Rex: (Anakin fighting Droids, Rex, Cody, kix and Jesse.) we clones**

Rex jerked at his voice.

**(bad batch burst out of intelligence tower) have mixed feelings about the war. (jetpack clones fighting droids, close up on one) Without it we wouldn't exist. (flying round those giant spider, no not the little ones the BIG ones, looking land tank droids, one gets blown up, flying creature hlding Anakin)**

**(close up on ? character grinning with sharp teeth, then cuts to ? character crying silently holding a cracked clone helmet on an icy planet)**

**STREAMING** THIS FEBRUARY

"what?"

 **Maul: (talking a LiTtlE crazy) All part of the plan.** **(Ahsoka holding her head in hyperspace) The plan (Anakin murderous face, at Trench, cut to ? character saying 'I HATE that goddamn clicking sound', Anakin lightsaber, Clones in Ahsoka helmet) Everything, is about to change, (kenobi in an awesome pose,)**

**WITNESS THE END**

"The end of what?" someone asks,

"The end of the republic of course" Suzie (and here we see the mystery character you've all heard so little about) said.

 **(** **red mando helmet with horns watching the CLONES WITH JETPACKS,** **nothing finer, attacking Mandalore, Ahsoka determined as her speeder ruins against wall as she heads for platform)**

**OF THE GROUNDBREAKING SERIES**

**(big spider tanks blasting, Padme's holo face and she and Anakin touching hands, Space battle, cannons blasting at y-wing bombers, trace and Ashoka, Anakin chopping droid heads off)**

**Maul: (kenobi face, more ships blasting) Every choice made (ahsoka holding a clone hand, rex putting on helmet, maul vs ahsoka)**

Obi wan gasps in horror, "Ahsoka what are you doing?"

Ahsoka seemed to get back a little of her fire, "why fighting maul of course master can't you see?" she teased.

**has led to this (Ahsoka draws her blue blades)**

**(ship goes boom, a gunship gets hit and rex and ahsoka cover their faces, Anakin fighting droids, the Martez sisters and Ahsoka running, maul chucking metal at clones and one is hit in the stomach, doors closing on AHSOKA as she prepares for a fight.)**

**THE FINAL SEASON.**

The clip fades and people exchange worried glances.

"Now we will watch another short clip before we start" Dyrr paused for a second, "this clip is about seeing the future, set on mortis." Kenobi, Skywalker and Tano exchanged glances.

**(Anakin jumps off his bike in a pit full of lava, he walks around as though looking for something, the son appears behind him)**

The jedi shudder, that place felt full of darkness, the man even so.

 **Son: welcome I** **believe there has been a misunderstanding we really don't have to be enemies.**

**Anakin: you murdered your sister. The force is out of balance. I have to stop you.**

**Son: (smiling) must you? (Anakin draws his lightsabre) There is no need for such crude implements here. (ominous music)**

Padme got a bad feeling and squeezes Anakins hand comfortingly. 

**I have a gift for you.**

**Anakin: I have had enough of your trickery.**

**Son: (turning to Anakin) Oh but you'll like this one I promise. What if i could show you, the future.**

"Impossible" several people say instantly, 

"Oh it's possible, the future is always in motion, you merely have to see, although knowing causes the future you may see" All heads turn to Dyrr and Suzie who shrugged, "the reason people can't often see is that they shouldn't see, otherwise they may change the future for worse." 

"Plus you are watching the future right now." Suzie added

**(Anakin starts to shake his had as if in pain. he grips it) No (his hands are shaking) No stop it**

**Son: know your self, KNOW WHAT YOU WILL BECOME!**

**(anakin is backing away, the son disappears in a cloud of red smoke, anakin is lashing his head. There are cries of pain Obi-wans, Padmes all groaning in agony.)**

Jedi flinch at the pain.

**NO I WILL NOT LOOK! ( Fleeting images appear and fade, a voice speaks) Sideous: the force is STRONG with this one**

Sidious! all look at him in shock, some trying to figure out why he looks so... familiar.

**(Sideous using force lightning, a jedi youngling crouched in fear against a blue blade, Padme cries out clutching at her throat) Anakin please! (Obi wan appears and strikes his face twisted in betrayal) YOU WERE MY BROTHER ANAKIN!**

Obi wan walks up to Anakin who looks up in fear, he pulls Anakin into a tight hug, "I don't care what you do Anakin your my brother."

 **(Anakin shakes) A powerful Sith you will become (A planet, Alderaan! being destroyed into nothing** **)**

Exchanging gasps of horror and screams, Bail and Breha Organa can't do anything but stare mouths open in shock, Alderaan gone.

**I HATE YOU (Anakin falls to his knees, as fires appears clutching at their throats,) No, No (The mask of Darth Vader appears) NOOOOOO! (the smoke vanishes leaving anakin shaking on the ground.)**

**Anakin: (the son walks up to Anakin, Anakin sounds broken and is crying) I will do such terrible things**

"Oh Ani" Padmè says softly as she looks to the side to see him crying softly, she pulls him into a hug whispering in his ear, somehow the jedi can't bring themselves to interrupt.

Mace Windu watches between pursed lips. 

**Son: yes, but it doesn't have to be that way. the choice is still yours to make.**

**Anakin: (pleading) how**

**Son: the future by its nature, can be changed. Join me and together we shall destroy this future you see in your visions, end war and corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy.**

**Anakin: will we bring, peace?**

**Son: Of course. (he holds out Anakins lightsaber and Anakin takes it looking up. They walk away.)**

There is silence. carefully Dyrr presses the button and starts the next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to make this less sad but i'm still crying so yknow I failed. Yep I failed.


	6. I lied

Sorry guys but I am going to be discontinuing this book.

And making another one but more angst and I'm doing the first two films before the show.

I will take down this story once I have started and posted the first two chapters of the new book.

Many apologies


End file.
